Natasha the Hedgehog
by Life's Smart Reject
Summary: All Shadow wants is to be alone. He let's no on in his life. Rouge, E-123 Omega? Temporary comrades. He wants nothing to do with them. Nothing to do with anyone. . . Or so he thought.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of howling winds and snapping branches filled Shadow's ears as cool, rushing wind distracted his other senses. Dodging trees and jumping over fallen logs, Shadow ran with no real purpose or goal. His only wish was that he wouldn't have to stop.

Peace was all he wanted, be it in mind or spirit; he would take either. But fate was a cruel being, never blessing him with any true happiness. Or so he thought.

A flash of light blinded him for a brief moment. Shadow stopped running and tried to see in the light. He could have sworn that he heard an angelic choir softly singing in the breeze.

When the light cleared, a pink, female hedgehog lied motionlessly on the ground. Shadow could only stare for a moment, examining her features. Her long, pink quills had purples streaks going through them, and a blue line going through those. Her attire was a green vest over a yellow shirt, and blue jean shorts. And upon her head rested a golden, jewel studded, crown-like headband.

Shadow kneeled by her small figure to check her pulse, but thought himself unworthy to touch her. Dead or alive, she was the most angelic being he had ever saw.

'She's beautiful,' Shadow thought, 'I wonder what color her eyes are.'

As if granting his wish, she did open her eyes, revealing royal blue orbs which sparkled like sapphires.

Shadow gasped in awe. The girl, however, seemed to ignore his reaction and sat up, rubbing her head.

"W- Where am I?" She asked.

She may not have known it, but she had just reached a part of Shadow's heart he never knew could be touched. Shadow would have just stared, but he had a reputation to keep up.

"You're outside of station square," Shadow said. He tried to hide his feelings, but for some reason he found it too hard to do.

"Oh!" She said, turning to look at Shadow, "Where's that?"

"On mobius," Shadow replied, "Where else?"

The girl began to panic. She stood up, looking around frantically, then started running in place."No nononononononono! This can't be happening!"

Had he troubled her? Shadow instantly felt pain in his heart.

"What's wrong?" Shadow said, hoping to help her in her time of need.

"I. . . I. . . " She turned away before answering his question. "I'm from Earth."

* * *

Hey! If you remember me, than good for you! Here's a cookie.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow gasped in shock. "Your from Earth?"

"Yes," She said, her eyes filling up with tears, "And now I'm all alone."

She collapsed onto her knees, and covering her face, began to cry.

'There has to be something I can do to help her.' Shadow thought. He knew the fear of sudden realization; the whole world changing before you. He knew how it felt to be alone, and he just couldn't bare to watch her suffer.

Shadow knelt down beside her and softly stroked her long quills.

"Do you have any family?" Shadow asked softly. He waited quietly for an answer.

"Yes, my step-sister Amy," She said, sitting up, "She said she lived in Station Square."

"Amy? As in Amy Rose?" Shadow asked. The girl nodded.

"Then I will take you to her." Shadow said smiling slightly.

Shadow stood up and pulled out his pink chaos emerald. "Stand up please."

The girl obeyed and stood up. Shadow awkwardly wrapped his arm around her small frame. A small blush was visible on his face, and the girl just seemed to giggle at his awkwardness.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

And in a flash, they appeared in front of Amy's house. The girl walked up the door and knocked, and shortly after the door opened. The person who opened the door was Amy, who gasped when she saw the girl. "NATASHA!"

'Natasha,' Shadow thought, 'Nice name.'

"Amy!" The girl, Natasha, said excitedly, "It's been soo long!"

"Far too long," Amy said happily, "So much has happened since we last talked!"

Amy and Natasha jumped and squealed. Shadow watched from afar, pleased with their reunion. Natasha turned to Shadow, and walked up to him. "Thank you uh. . ."

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Natasha, quietly repeated his name, "Shadow . . . Cool name."

She stuck her hand out, and Shadow shook it.

"I hope we can meet again soon," She said smiling.

"Me too."


End file.
